Mobile electronic device technology improves every day and consumer demands for compact electronic devices have not decreased. Accordingly, key components of an optical lens assembly for a consumer electronic product should keep pace with technological improvements in order to meet expectations of consumers. Other than good imaging quality and small size of an optical lens assembly, the optical lens assembly should also have a larger field of view.
In this manner, there is a need for increasing field of view while maintaining good imaging quality and small size.